Untouchable
by Enchanted Angel
Summary: Same beginning as It's a Small World, but not exact anymore. Kagome moves to NYC to live with Sesshoumaru. Can she get through his facade? Can she melt the ice around his heart? Sesshoumaru[x]Kagome
1. New York, New York

Untouchable

By: Enchanted Angel

Chapter 1: New York, New York

I slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"YES! I GOT THE JOB!" I cried ecstatically as I pumped my fist up and down in the air.

"You got the job Kagome?" my mother asked her, grinning broadly.

I nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the phone again. "I've got to tell Inu Yasha that I'm coming to New York City!"

"When is your flight? Do we need to buy tickets?" my mother asked while embracing me in a tight hug.

"We don't have to pay for _anything_! They got me a flight on Thursday! BUSINESS CLASS!" I cried while dialing my old friend's number.

My mother left me alone so I could make my phone call in confidence.

"Hello?" Inu Yasha's voice floated through the receiver.

"Inu!" I cried. "I GOT THE JOB!" I bellowed into the receiver.

"Really?" he replied. "That's fucking awesome Kagome! When are you arriving in New York?"

"My flight is on Thursday night, so I should arrive sometime Friday afternoon." I checked the flight details I printed out earlier just to be sure. "3 o'clock to be exact!"

"Great! I'll be there. I promise. Are your bags packed and ready to go?" he asked me.

"Not yet. Oh Inu! Where am I going to stay?" I asked as the new problem appeared, her enthusiasm evaporating as quickly as it came. I jumped on the computer and began searching for apartment prices.

"Oh Inu these apartments are so expensive!" I exclaimed as she saw the pricey apartment rent costs appear all over the screen.

Inu Yasha laughed. "Kagome you never changed did you? Never thinking too far ahead—it probably makes your head hurt. Well I'm staying with Sesshoumaru. You could probably move in with us—us being me and Kikyou." Inu Yasha suggested.

"Oh? She lives with you?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yeah…I forgot to mention that to you. We're back together." He said quietly.

"Oh…I'm happy for you Inu!" I said, concealing the sadness in my voice.

"I'm glad you're ok with it Kagome. Well let me ask Sesshoumaru if you can stay with us. Hold on one second."

I waited patiently, lost in my own private thoughts.

'So Inu Yasha and Kikyou were back together? How long had they been hiding it from me?' I wondered.

Hot tears began to build up behind my eyes as I thought of all the heartache I had gone through for that one hanyou.

'I had to be stronger than that though! If I was going to live with them, I couldn't let them know that they hurt me. I _have_ to move on.'

I forced the threat of tears away and was jerked out of my daze when Inu Yasha came back on the phone.

"Kagome? You there?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm here Inu!" I said.

"You can stay with us. Sesshoumaru doesn't really care. He says that he has enough rooms for everyone." Inu Yasha exclaimed happily.

"Oh really? That's GREAT Inu! Could you get him on the phone? I want to thank him personally."

"Uh. Sure….Here, Kagome wants to talk to you." Inu Yasha muttered to his brother.

I heard the sound of the phone being passed to someone else.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome. I just want to thank you for allowing me to stay in your house while I get settled on my own two feet." I said gratefully through the phone.

The phone line was awkwardly silent.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked tentatively.

A grunt.

"Um, thanks for everything." I said as my confidence began to falter.

Another grunt.

Followed by a click.

I put the phone down slowly and stared at it incredulously.

"What an asshole." I whispered as I walked slowly to my room to begin packing.

—Thursday Morning—

The alarm clock rang sharply and loudly at 4:00 AM.

Muttering a curse under my breath, I groggily rolled out of bed and began to get ready to leave Japan for America.

---

Loaded down with my large bulky yellow backpack and a purse, I slowly and clumsily made my way down the isle of the plane.

I grabbed the giant backpack and looked at the overhead compartment that seemed so hopelessly far away. I then stepped up on the seat and began the tedious process of cramming the backpack into the compartment.

It was only until I finished stowing the backpack away that I noticed the young man that had been appreciating the view from below in the seat right next to my designated one.

I flushed with embarrassment and clutched my skirt tightly to me while shooting him an evil glare. I then promptly sat down beside him and turned towards the window, ignoring the lecher completely.

'This is going to be one long ride….' I thought as I cast one more fleeting glance at the Tokyo Airport before falling into an uneasy sleep.

—At La Guardia Airport in New York City—

I walked through doors into the airport at gate E14. Disoriented, tired, and irritated with the pervert that was sitting next to me (who I found out later that was named Hojo), I began scanning the awaiting crowd for a familiar face.

"Kagome! Over here!" Inu Yasha shouted.

I whirled around to face Inu Yasha, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru. I beamed happily and embraced Inu Yasha and Kikyou.

The three of us chatted happily to one another for a little more, but I broke away from them to recognize the most important person in the scene. I looked at Sesshoumaru, who was dressed to the nines with expensive clothing and stood out as a millionaire to any casual observer. The sight of him made my heart skip a beat. He was dressed in an enormous black leather Armani jacket, with a silver silk Armani button up along with a black Armani hat that shaded his eyes from view. All that was visible of his face was the very sharp chin and the thin pale lips. The long white hair was tied in a loose ponytail behind him and black leather gloves covered his claws. He _almost _looked human.

Taken aback by his impeccable choice of clothing and his mysterious handsomeness, I bowed my head slightly at him out of respect and gave him an uneasy thanks for his hospitality.

He gave me a slight nod and began walking towards the exit, leaving Inu Yasha to grab my bags.

We exited the airport where a sleek black Lincoln Navigator limo was awaiting our arrival. Mouth agape, I helped Inu Yasha stow my luggage into the spacious trunk while Sesshoumaru was already mixing martinis in the dry bar inside the limo.

Inside the limo, Sesshoumaru took off his hat while sipping his martini. My heart skipped a beat once more as I stared at him, transfixed with wonder.

The clear, piercing amber eyes. The long, thin silver eyebrows. The crescent moon marking on his forehead. The silky silver bangs that gave him his mysterious look. The long thin nose. The high, sophisticated cheekbones. He had not changed. He was still exactly the same as I had left him. Anything and everything about him made Sesshoumaru the fearsome Inu-Yokai Lord of the Western Lands.

All of the sudden his eyes caught mine. Intense amber met cool blue. His gaze pierced my soul. Searching my eyes for an answer. My confidence withered under his eyes and I looked away quickly, a light blush tingeing my cheeks.

"So Kagome, how was your flight?" Inu Yasha asked while taking one of Sesshoumaru's martinis from the bar, completely unaware of what had just taken place.

"Oh! My flight? This guy named Hojo was looking up my skirt when I was putting my backpack in the overhead compartment. He also kept on asking me for my number and if he could see me regularly." I replied. Inu Yasha snorted with laughter while Kikyou giggled.

"Martini?" a cool, deep voice asked.

Startled, I looked to see Sesshoumaru holding out a martini in his hand, offering it to me.

That was the first time I had ever heard his voice. His voice and Inu Yasha's voices were so radically different. Sesshoumaru's cool, calm, collected, almost sexy, while Inu Yasha's was somewhat whiny, high pitched (when compared), and rough.

"Sure thank you." I replied to him, smiling slightly while accepting the martini.

I sipped at it, finding it quite enjoyable considering I was not entirely fond of martinis.

The rest of the ride home was quite pleasant; Sesshoumaru adding more in the conversations, usually jumping in when it had something to do with politics or finances.

He was a businessman—that's what he lived for.

Soon we pulled up at a gate on a private drive. The driver of the limo put a finger down on a small screen close to the gates. The screen emitted a shrill beep before the gates opened. We then proceeded through the gates.

The conversation had turned dead as they all watched my facial expressions as we drove through the expansive front gardens. Thousands of different species of flowers, trees, and shrubs carpeted the flower beds and the lawn. In the center of the lawn was a large pond full of large red koi and complete with fountains. Marble statues littered the lawn along with a giant fountain centered right before the front-drive of the house itself.

The driver stopped in the front drive as butlers emerged from the house and began unloading my bags from the limo.

I stepped out of the car and simply stared at the mansion before me.

Neoclassical architecture: huge stone pillars, intricately carved balconies, and huge windows positioned symmetrically about the house. The mansion had it all.

"Kagome! Are you coming?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah!" I said quickly scurrying into the house.

Once inside, I was again taken aback by the beautiful architecture: the marble statues and carvings, the intricately carved marble staircases, the cold white and gray marbled floor.

"Kagome."

A different voice—Sesshoumaru's voice.

I snapped out of my observations to look at him, completely unaware that he was standing in front of me.

"You will be sleeping in my wing, which is up the left staircase." He said pointing at the left staircase. "You are to follow James to your room." He said to me as a butler showed up behind me carrying my bags.

I then looked around and found Inu Yasha and Kikyou to be no where in sight.

Sesshoumaru turned away from me and began to make his way towards the left stairwell, but before he even reached that, a small girl flew out of the room next door and attached herself to his leg before either of us could say a word of warning to the demon lord.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" the small girl yelled as she clung tightly to her leg.

Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic as he looked down at the girl with bored amber eyes and simply stated her name in his usual monotone. "Rin."

Astonished, I stared at the pair, wondering whether or not the two were related in any way and how Rin was not scared of him.

Rin looked only about six or seven years old. She had short brown hair with bright hazel eyes to match her bubbly personality.

"Rin-chan wants to play Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried out happily, never releasing her grip on his leg.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama needs to finish his work." Sesshoumaru said looking down at the girl clinging to him, while shifting his leg uncomfortably.

"Hai! But Rin-chan wants Sesshoumaru-sama to play with her later!" she cried out happily. And with that last remark the little girl detached herself from his leg and bounced energetically in the same direction she came.

Sesshoumaru sighed and continued his journey up the stairs only to disappear down the hall.

Still in shock with what I saw, I silently followed James to my room.

"This is where you will stay Kagome." The butler told me while opening a door immediately to the right once in the hallway.

I looked down the hall to see, what appeared to be, a giant master bedroom with double doors, and another door on the left of the hallway, similar to mine.

James saw me looking down the hall. "The double doors are the doors to Sesshoumaru-sama's room while the other door is the door to Rin's room." He told me, reading my mind.

"Is Rin his daughter?" I asked tentatively.

James just laughed and shook his head.

"No she is not, Sesshoumaru picked her up on his journeys years ago, and she has lived with him ever since. She is the only person that he shows any emotion toward, and that is only _sometimes_." He told me.

I shivered.

"But I have said too much. Dinner will be served at 7." He told me before turning and leaving me to the privacy of my room.

I stepped inside and was again awed by the beauty of the room.

In the center of the room was a king sized bed, complete with goose-feather pillows and comforter. The bed posts were made from cherry rosewood and each were intricately carved with roses blossoming on the sides of them. The furnishings in the room matched that of the bed; complete with a desk, coffee table, and dresser. The floor was an expensive hardwood floor but changed back into the familiar grey and white marble in the bathroom. A large black Jacuzzi stood in the corner of the bathroom alongside a large shower with black and white tiling. Duel sinks and a black marble countertop lined the perimeter of the rest of the bathroom.

I inhaled the heavenly scent of the potpourri and lay down on the bed.

'What a day...' I thought. 'What a day.'


	2. A New Beginning

Untouchable

By: Enchanted Angel

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

A/N: If you don't remember a lot of what happened between Full House and It's a Small World, I suggest that you read Hello, Goodbye, the one-shot that connects everything together so you won't be confused as to how Kagome and Sesshoumaru aren't already in love.

I woke up, disoriented and confused. I sat upright while I looked around me wildly, trying to remember where I was. It was then that all the events that occurred only hours before came rushing back to my head. I sighed with relief and checked the clock next to the bed. It read 6:59.

Dinner!

I stood up suddenly and ran to the bathroom to rinse my face off and run a comb through my tangled hair. I then dashed into the hallway only to collide with something hard.

I squeaked as I was bounced onto the floor.

It was then that I realized that I had hit _someone_ and not _something_.

I looked up slowly with embarrassment.

Blue locked with amber once again.

I smiled sheepishly at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at me with a look of disapproval.

"Gomen." I whispered hastily while picking myself up off the floor and giving a slight bow of my head.

"Nice of you to wake up in time for dinner." He replied in his casual monotone.

I tried to hide the light flush that had begun to creep into my cheeks and ducked my head while I hastily started down the stairs. It was then that I realized that I had no idea where I was going and had to awkwardly wait for him to lead me.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Sesshoumaru haughtily pushed past me and strode off to the right side of the house—somewhere I had never been before. But as he walked by, I noticed his eyes move from mine, down the length of my body, then back up my body to meet mine once more before be broke the gaze by turning his head in a flurry of silky silver hair.

I flushed once more at the knowledge that Sesshoumaru had just eyed me as if I were a piece of meat on display and followed him sullenly to the dining room.

The moment we entered the dining room, I immediately noticed the little girl who I had saw earlier that afternoon. She was sitting with her feet swinging wildly as they were too short to touch the ground and had a fork and a knife in her hands.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" she cried happily while agilely climbing down from the chair to successfully cling to his leg once again.

Sesshoumaru simply stared down at the small child with an expression that I could not read nor recognize.

Love? Or maybe amusement? The cold glint in his amber eyes definitely softened at the sight of the small human child.

'Interesting.' I thought with a slight smile of amusement. 'Ice King has a weakness. How sweet.' I thought sarcastically.

It was then that Rin turned her attention to me instead of Sesshoumaru's leg. She pointed a small finger at me and looked up at him with imploring hazel eyes.

"Who that Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru cast a glance at me and then looked back down at her. "That is Kagome-chan Rin."

"Ka…go…meeeeee." she said, sounding the new name in her mouth.

"Ka-go-me. Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"Kagome."

"Yes Rin. Very good." He said patting her on the head.

Rin had a very pleased look on her face as she beamed up at Sesshoumaru. All of the sudden her stomach growled very loudly.

"Rin-chan hungry Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried out, stating the obvious.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her once more. "Rin, what did I tell you about referring to yourself in third person?" he said with a more stern tone to his voice.

"Rin-chan is—I mean…I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama," the small child said sheepishly while looking at the floor.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up with his finger and looked at her in the eyes. "You're hungry, you say? We can fix that if you sit down at the table."

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried out, letting go of his leg and clambering back up into the chair she was in previously.

I smiled at the scene. As much as Sesshoumaru tries to hide it, I could tell that he cares for the child as if she were his own.

Dinner was a pleasant affair until the other two showed up. Inu Yasha and Kikyou showed up for dinner ten minutes late, both of them with rumpled clothes and tangled hair. It was quite obvious what they were doing before dinner. I groaned inwardly at the sight of the two lovers and felt a slight tinge of jealousy towards Kikyou. I sighed and shook my head slightly as hot anger burned inside of me, but it faded away as I felt piercing amber eyes observing me with interest.

I looked up from my pan fried noodles only to see his eyes linger on my face, studying me carefully, before turning away with a look of disinterest to focus on Rin. The little girl was sloppily trying to wind the noodles around the fork, but as soon as she began to tug on the twirl of noodles, the noodles broke, causing them to shower upon Sesshoumaru. He stopped eating and stared at her, looking most displeased.

Rin looked down at her plate in embarrassment. Inu Yasha snorted, but quickly stopped when Sesshoumaru shot him an icy glare. Kikyou got up to help the scurrying butlers clean the mess.

"Rin-chan is sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." She squeaked as she climbed down from the chair to go hug his leg, hoping it would make him feel better.

As much as Sesshoumaru was unhappy about the greasy noodles in his hair, the little girl's charm overwhelmed the demon lord. The expression on his face softened as Rin clung to his leg.

I tried to hide the smile that was forming from my lips and found that I couldn't. Not wanting him to see me laughing at him, I got up immediately and began to help clean up. It was then that I noticed standing behind Sesshoumaru that he had missed a noodle that was tangled in the silvery strands. He was now looking down at Rin and talking to her quietly. Feeling bolder than usual, I reached over and began to work the noodle out of his hair.

The moment I touched his hair, one of his hands shot up and grabbed mine. His movement was so fast that I did not even see it. I gasped and looked up to see him staring at me coldly.

"I-I was getting a noodle out of your hair Sesshoumaru." I said quietly.

His hand still had not let go of mine. But he soon realized it and let go quickly.

"I wasn't aware that I missed one." He said. I gave him a curt nod, taking that statement as an 'ok you can get it out' and quickly removed the noodle from his hair before moving back to my seat and sitting down. I silently wondered how much conditioner he used to keep his hair so silky and smooth. I blushed slightly when I realized that I was admiring his hair.

By this time, Rin had stopped clutching his leg and was finishing up her dinner in silence.

"Excuse me." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He then got up from the table and left the room.

Rin began to sniffle. I looked over at her and saw tears begin to stream down her face.

"Rin-chan made Sesshoumaru-sama angry..." Rin muttered while stabbing the remainders of her noodles.

I got up and hugged the small girl from behind. Inu Yasha and Kikyou left the room quietly.

"It's ok Rin. Things happen. He is not mad at you, I promise." I told the little girl as I picked her up.

"You promise Kagome-chan?" she asked, her tears beginning to fade away.

"I promise!" I told her smiling. "Do you know what time it is Rin?" I asked her motioning to the large clock in the dining room.

"Rin-chan is not tired!" she squealed.

I smiled at her and began to carry her upstairs.

"Rin-chan doesn't want to go to bed!" she cried again looking at me unhappily.

"What if I tell you a bedtime story?" I asked her, smiling down at her.

The little girl clapped her hands and squealed happily. She was too cute.

"Rin-chan _loves_ bedtime stories!" she stated enthusiastically.

I put her down and helped her brush her teeth and change her clothes before tucking her into her massive bed.

"Rin-chan likes Kagome-chan!" she chirped happily as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Go to sleep Rin." I whispered as I stroked her on her forehead.

"But Rin-chan is not tired…" she whispered, yawning.

Not wanting to go against my promise, I began the bedtime story. "Once upon a time, there was a group of special people who could pass through time through a well: from recent to the past. Well, one day, a large demon destroyed the well, and they were stuck in the future. They looked and looked and looked and finally…"

I looked down to see the little girl sleeping peacefully. I smiled, already quite fond of the little girl and looked around the room.

Sesshoumaru indeed cared for her greatly.

The room was filled with toys; each had its own special place on top of a table or on a shelf. The yellow wallpaper was tacked with many drawings of Sesshoumaru and herself. Most of them depicted with a heart between the two.

I smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind me, being careful not to wake her up.

I turned around, about to head towards my room but was met again with the amber gaze.

We were so close that my nose touched his chin when I looked up at him. He moved back a step.

"Yes Sesshoumaru? What were you doing?" I asked him, smiling ever so slightly.

"Listening to the story." He replied curtly looking at me. "It is interesting how you twist the past."

I frowned slightly as I remembered that I was supposedly in love with Sesshoumaru before I was killed by the dragons Kokushibyou and Shiroakuma.

'That was so long ago…' I thought.

"Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked me, breaking me from my trance.

"No. No nothing at all. Well I'm going to bed Sesshoumaru. I have work tomorrow." I said quietly as I moved around him and headed towards my room.

I turned around right before closing the door and saw him staring at me with another unreadable expression on his face. "Good night Sesshoumaru." I said quietly before closing the door.

I immediately leaned my back against the door after I shut it; his eyes emblazed in my mind.

'What are these feelings inside of me?' I thought. There was definitely something strange going on with me.

His eyes.

Everything felt so…familiar. Inu Yasha once told me that we were deeply in love before we were both killed.

'How could I have loved him?' I thought. 'He certainly doesn't seem like he remembers…' I shook my head and forced the thoughts out of my mind.

'I don't have time for thoughts like these. I need to go to bed so I will be rested for work tomorrow.' I thought with a newfound resolve. I turned on the shower and decided to stop thinking about it.

---

"First day of work!" I whispered while walking down the stairs and going to the kitchen.

I eventually found my way to the kitchen only to be escorted to the breakfast table by James.

I sat down and looked out the ceiling-high windows to my right and was immediately entranced by the sight of the backyard.

A set of double glass doors to the right of the kitchen table led the way into a small garden filled with cherry trees and marble benches that all surrounded a small fountain. To the right of the garden was a stone path that led to a gated Olympic sized swimming pool, half indoor, half outdoor; each side with a separate Jacuzzi in the opposing corners, and each large enough to fit at least twenty people in. Beyond the small cherry tree garden and to the left of it were thousands of flowers and trees, a multitude of smaller fountains, a trampoline for Rin, and a giant lake complete with a dock and a yacht.

James cleared his throat loudly, bringing me from my observations.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Cereal." I answered him.

"What kind of cereal?" He asked me again.

I looked at him curiously. "What kinds do you have?"

I regretted asking that immediately. James sighed and held out his fingers.

"Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Rice Krispies, Fruit Loops, Lucky Charms, Toasted Mini Wheats, Wheaties, Trix, Cornflakes, Frosted Cornflakes, Cocoa Puffs, Banana Nut Crunch, Reeses Puff Cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios…"

I held up a hand to silence him.

"Frosted Cornflakes will be fine for me James. Are these cereals all for Rin?" I asked smiling at him and sweat dropping a little.

The poor man was counting on his fingers, but ran out of them.

"What kind of milk?" he asked nodding. "We have 1, 2, Half, Skim, and Chocolate."

"1. I had no idea getting cereal was such a big ordeal James!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "In this household it is."

I sat there and waited patiently for my cereal while stressing out over my new job.

'What if I don't make friends? What if I get fired for messing up today? What if some gross guy hits on me? What if my boss doesn't like me?'

Millions and millions of questions ran through my head.

"Good morning Kagome." A cool voice cut through my worried thoughts.

I looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing next to me, an amused look on his face.

"You look nervous." he said softly to me. I only nodded in reply.

"Don't be." He added before getting seated across from me.

James came in with my cereal and went to ask Sesshoumaru what he wanted for breakfast.

"Just a coffee today James." He replied, not even looking up from the morning paper.

I hurriedly finished my cereal and grabbed my briefcase while glancing at the clock.

"Well I'm about to leave! I have to catch the bus downtown!" I said looking at him and smiling. "Have a good day at work Sesshoumaru." I added turning to walk towards the front of the house.

"Kagome."

I stopped.

"I can take you to work." He said in his usual monotone while sipping his coffee.

I turned around and gave him a curious look.

"Which car do you want to take today?" he said getting up and walking towards me.

Intrigued, I just looked at him. "How many cars do you have Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"Twelve." He replied nonchalantly. "Here."

He led me over to a key rack next a door leading to another building next to the house, which I assumed to be the garage. There were twelve different sets of keys hanging from the rack.

"Pick one." He said, smirking at me.

Confused, I grabbed a random key from the rack and handed it to him while he studied me with a glint of amusement in his amber eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

Our eyes locked momentarily before he looked down at the key I had placed in his hand.

"Lamborghini for today." He said looking back up at me to catch the look of utter shock that came across my face. "Come on Kagome. We don't want you to be late on the first day of work now do we?" he said with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. Another slight blush appeared on my cheeks. I cursed myself for blushing, but what was a poor girl to do?

I thanked him for holding the door open for me and followed him out onto the concrete walkway that led to the garage.

Once inside, Sesshoumaru reached to turn on the light switch and illuminated twelve shiny sleek and _very_ expensive cars. There was even a gas pump in the back of the massive garage! I stared at the cars, immediately recognizing the cars from the car shows on television.

Lamborghini Diablo. Ferrari 360. Aston Martin DB9 Volante. BMW Z3. Dodge Viper. Audi TT. Chevrolet Corvette. H3 Hummer. Lotus Exige. Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG. Lexus SC. Jaguar XK.

I gaped.

A shrill beep sounded from the Lamborghini as Sesshoumaru unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Madame?" he said smiling mysteriously at me while car door was slowly sliding upwards of its own accord.

I blushed a bright red and smiled as I took his hand and let him assist me into the expensive car.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him with smile on my face.

He nodded, allowing a small smile back at me; my stomach did a somersault.

He got in the car and revved the engine. "What street is your office on?" he asked me while waiting for the garage door to open.

"1584 16th Street." I replied.

He nodded and floored the pedal.

My head flew back and collided violently with the headrest.

"HOLY SHIT SESSHOUMARU!" I screamed as I made a wild grab for the handle on the dashboard.

"I know. I know. I hear that a lot." He replied, throwing a smirk in my direction.

I rolled my eyes as the innuendo hit me.

"Oh _please_. Shut _up_."

A/N: Hooray for another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Please review! I love you guys that already are!


	3. Transformation

Untouchable

By: Enchanted Angel

Chapter 3: Transformation

point of view change

A/N: Hey guys! I added something new! Be sure to keep on top of the point of view changes! It might get a little confusing but hopefully everything will turn out alright! I'm not getting as many reviews as I'm hoping to so please review ok guys?

"What time do you get off work?" Sesshoumaru asked me right before he put the Lamborghini in 'park'.

"I think eight." I said while gathering my suitcase and suit-jacket from the tiny backseat.

He nodded. "I'll be here." He said while pushing a button to open the passenger side door.

"You sure? I could just walk to the bus stop, it's not very far away…" I said climbing out of the car.

"No, it's not very safe. I'll be here at eight." He said, insisting that he pick her up.

"Alright. Thanks for the ride and see you then!" I said reaching above me and trying to pull the door back down awkwardly.

"No, just…leave it alone. It'll go down by itself Kagome." He said watching me try to wrench the door back down.

"Oh ok. Sorry! Bye!" I muttered, my face erupting into a bright red. I then turned and walked into the building.

---

Once inside the comfort of my office, I sat before my new computer and began to form a mental list of things to do.

But my mind kept drifting to _him_.

'Why do I feel like a little girl with a crush when I'm around him? Why do I always get the butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him or when he uncharacteristically smiles at me? Why _does_ he smile? It's very unlike him to smile…' I thought with my face in my hands.

'I know that I was _supposedly_ in love with him. But…I had died…hadn't I? Inu told me that after he revived me, I didn't even remember my own name! How can such feelings still exist if I couldn't even remember my own name?'

I let out a distressed cry and pounded a fist on the table.

Hot tears of frustration pricked at the corners of my eyes.

'Why am I feeling this way? It's not _right_ for me to have feelings for him. He's doing me a favor by letting me stay with him. He doesn't like me anyway. What would he want to do with a _human_? Let alone Inu's _ex-girlfriend_…'

The door suddenly opened and my boss, Miroku, poked his head around the door.

"Everything alright there Kagome?" he asked while observing the V-neck of my green silk shirt.

I sat up straight and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, yes sir everything is going great. I'm just getting started on the finance papers you gave me earlier." I replied while pretending to play with my necklace but pushing my shirt back so none of my cleavage was exposed to his lecherous eyes.

"Good, good! Just holler at me if you need any help ok Kagome? I know this is your first day and things can get somewhat confusing, so just page me if you need me. My office is extension four on your phone." He said as he began to shut the door.

I nodded. "Thanks!" I said as the door shut with a quiet click.

"What a perv." I whispered as I got back to my papers.

---

I took off my reading glasses and rubbed my temples tiredly after printing out the last article I had typed that day.

I looked at the clock. It read: 7:56 PM.

"I guess that's it!" I whispered as I got up and stretched. I then packed up all my papers and documents into my briefcase and headed out my office door.

Before I left the office building, I poked my head into Miroku's office just to say goodbye.

"Hey Miroku, I'm leaving!" I said as my head cracked around the door.

He was sleeping; a large puddle of drool had accumulated on a stack of papers his head was on. He had successfully soaked through half of his papers. I could see the dark wet marks on the edges.

How gross.

I sweat dropped and closed the door.

The night air was cool and crisp and nipped at my bare legs. I shivered and looked around for a red Lamborghini but saw none. I checked my watch which read 8:07 and sighed.

He was late.

I called his cell phone but no one answered. Disappointed, I looked to my right. The bus stop was only about three blocks down, and the next bus would arrive at 8:15.

'I guess I had better start walking if I want to make it.' I thought as I picked up my suitcase and started the short trek to the stop.

But I never made it past the second block.

The moment I walked past the dark alley I noticed a dark figure emerge behind me through my peripheral vision. I frantically looked around to see if there was a crowd of people I could blend in with but, oddly enough, there were none. Scared, I began to walk a little faster, and to my horror, noticed that the person behind me also quickened his pace. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number again, but did not have time to even hear if any one answered it; my assailant was on the run. Terrified out of my wits, and I flung my suitcase behind me in an attempt to hit my stalker but I missed. The man behind me caught up with me and roughly stuffed a cloth into my mouth before I could scream, Then he wrestled my cell phone from my grasp and threw it on the ground where it broke into two pieces with the force of his throw. He then proceeded on dragging me into the second alley we came upon.

My screams were muffled severely as he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me deeper into the alley. I kicked, punched, slapped, and clawed but nothing I did loosened his grasp on me. Instead he pushed me against a wall and slapped me over and over until I collapsed on the ground. My lip was busted and my nose was bleeding profusely. I cried, hoping someone had heard me scream and struggle.

"You fucking bitch." A rough voice said as he grabbed some crude ropes and tied my hands and feet together. "You're going to pay for all that shit you just caused."

I glared at him and struggled against my bonds causing him to slap me again.

"Stop fucking moving before I fucking slit your throat now." he growled. "Now hold still. I promise it won't hurt for too long." He said as he ripped the zipper off of my skirt.

I closed my eyes, hoping it would all be over soon.

Sesshoumaru

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It read 8:04 PM.

I growled with irritation.

'Why the hell did that damn meeting have to last so fucking long?' I thought angrily.

I had to ignore her phone call _because_ I was in that stupid meeting.

'Maybe if that damn woman hadn't talked for so long…' I thought.

My anger soon evaporated as I pulled up in front of the office building that had no one standing in front of it.

My cell phone rang.

It was Kagome.

"Hello this is—"

I heard a scream from the phone before it cut off.

I cursed myself for not calling her back and parked the car.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was growing a fondness for the girl. _Again_. At least according to Inu Yasha and everyone else in the goddamn world. According to them, I had _loved_ her. At first I had just merely snorted at the idea that I, Sesshoumaru, loved a ditzy, klutzy _human _ like her, but things actually started to change a little once I met her—especially after seeing her with Rin.

I began to walk quickly towards the bus stop; the scent of her lavender shampoo was everywhere.

It was not only the scent of her; it was that mingled with the scents of fear and tears. I stopped dead in my tracks when I recognized another scent as well. My eyes widened with realization.

A hanyou.

"Fuck." I whispered as I passed by her open briefcase, her papers blowing everywhere in the wind.

I stopped when their scents led me directly to a dark alley. I immediately began to feel the poison rush the tips of my fingers instinctively. I knew the hanyou had sensed me and mentally kicked myself for not masking my scent.

A fight was about to occur.

Kagome

He slapped me again.

"Stop FUCKING moving!" He screamed at me while his claws began to dig into my neck.

I had realized a little too slowly that this man was a demon. Who? I did not know.

"Don't you remember me bitch?" he asked sneering in my face. Red eyes, long black hair, pale skin.

Bits and pieces of fragmented memories began to replay in my mind.

Naraku.

He already had me against the wall, almost completely naked. My skirt was torn into two pieces and thrown carelessly on the floor. My underwear was ripped off and hidden in the folds of the skirt.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." He whispered in my ear. I felt him push up against me, about to take away my virginity.

I closed my eyes tight.

'Please. Oh _God_ please. _Somebody_ stop him…' I thought, tears rolling down my cheeks.

My eyes snapped open when Naraku dropped me onto the floor. I looked up to see Naraku with bleeding and sizzling gash marks in his left arm. He hissed at the assailant—Sesshoumaru.

I immediately began to work on the ropes that bound me; Naraku was distracted with more important matters at hand. I reached down to grope around in my discarded skirt to find the small stiletto blade I had hidden in the hem.

"How nice of you to show up Sesshoumaru." He said icily as the wounds in his arm began to close back up almost as quickly as they came. "Coming back to protect this _human_?" he said spat out; an emphasis on the word 'human.' He knew he was striking a nerve, but from the look on Sesshoumaru's face, I could tell that he punctured it.

I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes glow a dangerous shade of red.

"If I don't remember correctly Naraku, _you_ were the one trying to _fuck_ her, _hanyou_." He said vehemently.

Naraku chucked darkly. "And…?" he taunted. "So do you…" he said softly, voice dripping with contempt. Suddenly, Naraku whirled around, grabbed me by the throat, and held me in front of him. I could see Sesshoumaru's body visibly tense.

My stiletto was still in my hand. My mind was racing with possibilities. The risk. He still held me by the throat. I would probably be dead soon. This was it. It was now or never.

"I can read your thoughts…I see how you think about her. You're no different from me," he growled.

My eyes widened. I looked at Sesshoumaru. Our eyes locked.

_Forget what he said, do it now. _

A voice. Sesshoumaru's voice.

_Do it._

With a swift movement, I drove the stiletto into Naraku's stomach and twisted. The grip on my neck tightened instantaneously. I felt the blood trickle from the punctures in my neck from his claws and saw a blur of white and silver, then all I knew was black.

Sesshoumaru

I saw a gleam in the moonlight—a knife in her hand. She looked up at me, sending me a silent message. Her eyes were a flurry of emotions, a storm behind the blue, yet I understood what she was trying to say. A strange connection began to form between us; a connection I had not felt in a long time. Then I knew.

"I can read your thoughts…I see how you think about her. You're no different from me…" I heard Naraku say.

I shifted my eyes from Naraku to Kagome. I saw the surprise.

_Forget what he said, do it now._ I urged her. _Do it._

I saw her drive her knife into Naraku's right side and twist. I was on him in an instant, but not before his claws began cutting into her neck. My keen ears heard the skin break and the rush of the blood as one of his claws punctured her jugular.

I grabbed the arm holding Kagome and broke it, reveling in the sound of the bones snapping in half. He let out a strangled cry and dropped her.

"You may have won this battle, Sesshoumaru, but you have not won the war." He snarled.

I lunged for him again, but the purple miasma began to fill the alleyway, choking me with its toxicity. I knew I would be fine inhaling it for a short while, but Kagome wouldn't. I cursed under my breath knowing that I would have to continue the fight another time. The miasma began to disappear slowly, Naraku along with it.

I ran for Kagome and knelt by her side. I could hear the blood rushing through her veins as it poured out from the five punctures in her neck. She was paling rapidly, her breathing becoming thin and uneven. Her heart was starting to beat irregularly.

She wasn't going to make it—she had already lost too much blood.

A million different thoughts went through my mind; I had to act, and act _fast_.

I grabbed the stiletto on the floor and cleaned off quickly with my shirt before plunging the cold steel into my left wrist. The blood began to flow from the cut; slowly at first but quickly turning into a rush of red. I grabbed my wrist and pressed it to one of the cuts on her neck, feeling my blood mix with hers.

I closed my eyes and prayed that she would make the transformation. After a minute or two, I could feel my wound beginning to close, signaling to me that enough blood has gone to her system to take the desired effect.

I leaned back, rubbing my wrist, feeling weaker from the loss of so much blood. Now all I had to do was wait. Surely enough, the claw marks in her neck began to close up. I sighed with relief as I heard her breathing slowly become normal again, meaning that homeostasis has been obtained once more.

I got up and carried to my car.

'She's going to kill me when she wakes up.'

A/N: Wow that chapter was INTENSE…yeah I had fun writing it though. I hope you guys don't kill me. and if you haven't noticed, the story is no longer a remake of It's a Small World, now it's just…another story with the same beginning! Ok REVIEW _please_! Yeah but I'm going to Spain from May 30 – June 9! I'm expecting REVIEWS when I return. Don't let me down!


	4. Betrayal

Untouchable

By: Enchanted Angel

Chapter 4: Betrayal

I awoke when I felt another presence in my room. I heard a steady heartbeat belonging to someone else and felt a demon aura in the room. "You're awake." His voice cut through the night stillness. I rolled over slowly in my bed to look at him.

He was dressed in a black silk robe, sitting in one of the large plushy chairs next to my bed. His eyes had an eerie glow to them in the moonlight. My eyes drifted to the dark red marks in his cheeks and the crescent moon mark on his forehead. I wasn't used to seeing them—he usually had make up on them to make him appear human.

I rolled over onto my back and sighed, immediately taking note of a small bug crawling on the ceiling. Something about me was _different_. All of the sudden, flashbacks of what had happened hours before flew through my head like a movie without sound.

First day of work…Naraku tried to rape me…what Naraku said…the stiletto…his voice in my head…the pain of his claws in my neck…

My eyes widened and my hands instinctively flew to my neck, expecting to feel bandages and stitches…but I came up with nothing. Just smooth skin.

I looked over to Sesshoumaru, confused. "What happened?" I asked him.

He raised a slim silver eyebrow at me. "You don't know?" he asked me in a calm voice.

Annoyed and wanting an answer, I snorted and glared at him. "Don't play games with me right now." I said sharply.

I sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well…" he began slowly. "There's not really an easy way to put this." He said quietly.

I waited patiently for him to answer me, becoming more increasingly aware of the strange look in his eyes.

"Well Kagome…you're a hanyou now."

I stared at him, unbelieving.

"Kagome, it was the _only_ way…" he said. I noticed something different in his eyes this time; it almost seemed like he was _pleading_ with me.

I turned to face the other wall while digesting the new information.

Only one word was running through my mind: how? The only way I was aware of a human becoming a hanyou was through sexual intercourse. My eyes widened as realization hit me. 'Did he?' I thought incredulously as a gasp escaped my lips. 'Did he do the very thing that he was preventing Naraku from doing?' I thought wildly.

Anger. Pain. Betrayal. Unbridled rage.

'How could he?' I thought furiously, hot tears of anger began to slowly make their way down the side of my face.

_Kagome._ His voice in my head. I sat up and whirled around to face him.

"How are you _doing_ this? How do you even have the _nerve_ to talk to me?" I hissed at him. His face remained emotionless.

"It's not what you think Kagome." He said softly, his face still void of any feelings.

"How do you even know what I think?" I asked him vehemently. "Can you _read_ my thoughts?" I asked him laughing bitterly with a humorless smile on my face.

He didn't answer.

The smile vanished as I realized that he could indeed read my thoughts.

_It's not what you think Kagome_. He repeated.

I raised an eyebrow. _Then how was it Sesshoumaru? How do I know that you're no better than Naraku? I remember what he said and I can tell you right now that it would **not**_ _have been consensual._

_What I did is not important, but I most certainly did **not**__have sex with you Kagome. You flatter yourself for thinking I would. _His amber eyes were now burning with anger.

I glared at him angrily. _You can leave now._

He stood up and strode silently towards the door. He opened it and stepped out, but before shutting the door, he paused and looked at me. _I saved your life_. He thought before closing the door with a soft click.

I stared at the shut door for a few seconds before flopping back down in my bed. I then reached over, shoved a pillow into my face, and screamed.

Sesshoumaru

Furious, I stormed into my room, vaguely hearing her scream in a pillow—a feeble attempt to relieve her of her stress.

I snorted at my pity for the girl. Rather the pity I _had_ for the girl. No longer.

'My stupidity. My naïveté. My weakness. Why did I care? Why didn't I just let her die? Why did I have to be so generous to spare her life? She sure as hell doesn't appreciate it.' I thought bitterly.

I mentally kicked myself in the ass for being so kind. I treated her with compassion and _saved_ her miserable life and she repays me by being angry at _me_? Seething with anger, I grabbed Toukijin from the pegs on the wall and headed outside to the courtyard to let off some steam.

'I should have corrected her.' I thought grimly, gritting my teeth as I stalked through the mansion, heading towards the back door. 'Now she thinks I raped her.' I snorted remembering Naraku's words. 'I can't help it for thinking dirty thoughts like that…' I rationalized mentally. 'I'm a guy after all, and she just has a hot body.' My mind unconsciously drifted to think of her shapely form. Her long slender legs…her tight and toned stomach…her large and full breasts. As much as I hated to admit it, everything about her was enough to drive any man wild with lust. I forced the images of her body out of my mind and opened the glass door to leave the house.

The cool night air embraced me deliciously. I stood in the center of the flower courtyard and inhaled deeply, willing myself to calm down. I then unsheathed Toukijin with a metallic swish and gave it a few experimental strokes in the darkness.

'Should I tell her the truth?' I thought, brow wrinkled up slightly as I swung at an invisible foe. 'Should I tell her that I, Sesshoumaru, sliced my own wrist in order to save her miserable life?'

I laughed at myself and shook my head. I knew I would never be able to force those words out of my mouth—even if I wanted to. I knew my pride wouldn't let me. I chuckled darkly and swung again, careful not to create any energy waves that could possibly damage my surroundings. 'Why the hell should I care what she thinks?' I thought, becoming more and more frustrated as the confusing thoughts swirled through my head. 'I shouldn't care. I saved her out of obligation. If I let her die, Inu would have killed me for not trying!' The more I thought about it the more confused I became.

And I _hate_ being confused.

I knew that at the moment when she was laying in my arms, bleeding through the five punctures in her neck, my idiot hanyou of a brother was the last person on my mind. I growled and stuck Toukijin in the grass. I kept on telling myself that I didn't care for her, but I knew deep down that I was just lying to myself. Thoroughly frustrated beyond belief, I sat down in the grass next to my sword and removed the hair tie that held my hair back, allowing my silver hair to be swept in the wind.

I sat like that quietly, silently contemplating my uncharacteristic feelings for the new hanyou girl. It was then that I heard a soft sobbing sound coming from her bedroom. I sheathed Toukijin and stood up, immediately noticing that the sobbing got increasingly louder—she had stopped holding back her wild emotions. I started walking closer to her window on the second floor and was almost immediately hit with the scent of blood mixed with tears. Alarmed, I jumped silently up to land with feline grace on her windowsill. The strong metallic smell of blood hit me full force. I popped the window lock with my claws and quietly slid the window open.

The sight before me _almost_ made me sick to my stomach.

She was in the bathroom, leaning over the bathtub with a dagger held in her hand. Large amounts of blood pooled around her and was dripping down the side of the marble bathtub. I could see that she had indeed slit her wrists many times, but her hanyou abilities cause her wounds to heal within minutes. She was bleeding for numerous slits in her wrists and a deep wound in her stomach which was rapidly healing. Her forearms were covered with blood and her white bathrobe was stained a deep red; her skin almost transparent. Her sobs echoed off the tiled walls as she continued to cut herself, each sob getting louder with pain as the metal sliced through her skin. She cursed softly whenever she saw the skin beginning to seal up again and raised the dagger to cut it back open so it would continue bleeding.

I had seen enough.

I strode up to her and grabbed her arm before she could allow the dagger to touch her skin again.

She gasped and looked up at me with swollen red eyes. They immediately narrowed in anger as she recognized me. "Leave me alone," She hissed. "let me die. Don't _save_ me again Sesshoumaru."

I looked at her with blank eyes. _Do what you wish Kagome; just make sure it's what you want._ I thought.

The anger momentarily faded away in her eyes. She looked down at her bleeding wrists, tears falling down from her cheeks and mingling with her blood.

_I hate you. You took away something I have been saving for twenty-two years._

I stared down at her, my face still a mask void of emotion.

_You still think I took it away?_ I snorted audibly. She looked up at me with surprise.

_So you didn't?_

'She needs to know.' I thought. 'She needs to preserve her sanity.' I swallowed my pride and shook my head.

She began sobbing even harder, the bloody dagger clattering to the floor, forgotten. Thoughts and emotions swirled through her head with such speed and incoherency it hurt my head to try to read her mind. Then, a calm moment—the eye of the storm.

"How?" She managed to choke out. I could tell it was taking all her self control to keep from breaking down once again.

I glanced down at the dagger on the floor. "By mixing my blood with yours." I said quietly.

I could see the walls she had so carefully built up to allow her to go through with her grim task crumble behind her eyes. The very reason she was trying to commit suicide was proved wrong with six words. Then an overpowering rush of emotion radiated from her, taking me completely by surprise—guilt.

I looked up to see more tears falling to the floor, diluting the red pools flooding the bathroom floor.

I continued to stare at her while a mental war raged behind my stoic amber eyes.

'Should I comfort her?' I thought, watching Kagome's shoulders shake with the force of her sobs.

Someone banging on the door brought the both of us back to reality.

"Kagome! Kagome what's wrong? I know you're in there Kagome! Please open the door!" both Kikyou and Inu Yasha's voices drifted through the door.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she looked up to me for help.

_Don't let them see me like this…_ She pleaded.

Our eyes locked momentarily once more and I nodded.

Even though this girl was in my debt, no one deserves to see her like that—especially Inu.

I strode towards the door to distract them while she scuttled around, frantically trying to clean her mess up as well as herself with towels.

I cracked the door open a tad and poked my head out. Inu tried to push past me and into the room but I held him back.

"Everything is ok," I said quietly.

He snarled at me. "The entire hallway smells like _blood_ Sesshoumaru, don't give me that bullshit! Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She was about to do something stupid but I stopped her." I growled at him. "Everything is under control ok? She really doesn't need more people seeing her in the condition she is in right now."

Kikyou stared at me with a strange expression on her face for a while, but finally nodded and turned to leave.

Inu Yasha turned around and stared at her incredulously. "Kikyou!"

"We'll see her tomorrow…" she said. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their end of the hallway.

He sighed with resignation and gave one last look at the door before following her.

I watched them leave and looked back at Kagome, who was sitting on the tub's edge staring at the dagger in her hands.

"Don't do anything stupid again." I said quietly.

Then I walked out the door and closed it softly behind me.

A/N: Sorry that took so long! I'VE BEEN BUSY! AHHK! I'M BEHIND IN MY CHAPTERS! **REVIEW**.


	5. Resignation

Untouchable

By: Enchanted Angel

Chapter 5: Resignation

I watched him start to head out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid again." He said quietly before leaving my room.

I dropped the dagger to the floor and buried my head in my hands. It hit the floor with an echoing clang.

'Why did he save me?' I thought as I tried to calm myself down.

His sacrifice… his swallowed pride…his youkai blood…

All for me?

Why?

Why did he save me…twice?

I glared angrily at the floor, hoping the answer would all of the sudden become clear to me. But all I saw was marble.

I filled the bathtub with hot water and put my bloodied robe and the towels into the water, hoping to help the stains fade. Then I stepped into the shower and began to wash away all the blood and tears.

I stood underneath the steaming hot water and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed—consumed in thought.

'Why?' That single word reverberated in my mind over and over again.

I thought of his usually expressionless amber eyes, and then of the sadness I saw in them earlier—like he was pleading me to believe him; to understand his cause.

The rage I felt for him melted away instantly at the sight of those sad amber eyes. I was in his debt.

I stared at the floor and watched the water turn a red tinge as the blood slowly washed off of my body.

When all the blood was washed off, I got out and slipped on a new robe. I grabbed the last clean towel from the rack and began to dry my hair. Slowly, I stepped toward the mirror.

My usually vibrant blue eyes were dull and undermined by large black circles around them. My skin was almost transparent from the loss of blood and my cheeks were sunken in. The small blue blood vessels beneath the skin were clearly visible in my arms. I looked at my teeth—still white but with sharper canines. My ears were slightly pointed at the top as well—traits of a hanyou. I looked at my hands; the usually feminine nails were replaced by sharp claws. I also had two red marks on my wrists identical to those of Sesshoumaru, but no stripes on my cheeks.

I glanced at the digital clock on the counter; it read 5:21 AM.

'I still have work tomorrow morning…' I thought tiredly.

I stepped out of the bathroom and crawled wearily into bed. I glanced over on the nightstand and noticed a large pitcher of water and a small scribbled note signed by Sesshoumaru. It read:

_Drink more water—you need it. Don't worry about going to work tomorrow; I will call in sick for you tomorrow morning._

_-Sesshoumaru_

I glared at the paper angrily for a couple seconds before chiding myself silently.

'He _did_ save me twice after all…'

Before allowing myself to fall asleep, I drank four large glasses of water in order to re-hydrate my body from the massive blood loss earlier. Then I snuggled into the down comforters and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sesshoumaru

I walked quietly to my room and closed the door behind me.

'Why am I such a nice person?' I thought irritably. 'Evidentially, the first time I saved her wasn't enough—but I did it again!'

I sighed with frustration and sat down on my bed with a large thump.

I knew as much as I wouldn't admit it out loud…I cared for the girl.

I chuckled dryly for my idiotic feelings for my half-brother's ex-girlfriend. I growled low in my throat and sighed, half from frustration and half in resignation.

'I hate myself for these feelings…but as long as I was admitting it to myself, I might as well continue being a stupid sap…' I glared at the wall before proceeding to grab a pen and scribble a messy note onto a pad of paper on my nightstand.

I pushed a button on the phone that paged James, who answered through the intercom on the phone speaker.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you mind putting a pitcher of water in Kagome's room?"

"Of course sir. Anything else?"

"I have a note, be sure to put it by the water James."

"Very good sir, I will be there momentarily."

A knock sounded at my door a couple seconds later. I opened the door and gave James the note before thanking him and wishing him a good night. The moment I closed the door I cursed myself inwardly for my kindness to her when she didn't deserve it.

I growled again as I thought of my foolishness.

'No more.' I thought. 'No more…'

Then I turned the lights off and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand.

It read 5:02 AM.

I sighed and thought about getting up in an hour. My tail flicked the light switch back on and I stepped wearily towards the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath. I began to fill up the black marble Jacuzzi with hot bubbling water. I frowned at the water and grabbed a bottle on the ledge and proceeded to squirt a generous amount of scented bath milk into the water. The air filled with the pleasant scent of vanilla intertwined with raspberries. I sniffed the air daintily and nodded. This scent was my secret pleasure.

I dropped my bathrobe to the floor and lowered myself into the milky water, hissing as the hot water singed my skin. I finally got myself into the water and leaned against the warming marble, sighing as every muscle in my body relaxed to the coaxing warm water. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to go pleasantly numb with pleasure.

I frowned when the haunting image of her sitting in a pool of her own blood next to her bathtub floated through my mind.

'Did it really bother her that much?' I thought watching the small bubbles swirl along in the milky water. 'Does her virginity really matter that much to her?'

I secretly admired the girl for her resolve to stay pure for her husband.

My mind drifted to memories of my last girlfriend—a wretched whore. I frowned as the unpleasant flashbacks played through my mind.

I could remember her scent—the expensive Gucci perfume always mingled with the scent of cigarettes; the way her sensual voice purred through the phone speaker. All of these little things about her got me lusting after her every night. Ayame—such a pretty name for an ugly person.

I still remembered the night when my perfect world shattered to a million pieces—the night she cheated on me…and also the night I planned on proposing to her. But after dating her for five long years, I could immediately tell something was wrong the moment she walked through the door. She wasn't a stupid girl; she knew I would be able to smell him on her. So what did she do? She sprayed extra perfume on to mask his scent—and that's what made me suspicious.

But…

I loved her. So I ignored my suspicion. The thought of her doing something else with anyone was not like her. I was foolish and young. She told me she loved me; and I believed her. Not only did I believe her—I loved her back—with every fiber of my being.

That night I proposed to her; she said yes.

Later that night, we went to bed…

And that was when I heard her say someone else's name.

I still remember how it felt when my heart broke.

I frowned and shook my head as the memories surged through my mind; playing like an old movie without sound. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall.

It read 6:06 AM.

I cursed while grudgingly getting out of the tub. I hastily dried myself off and put on a robe while grabbing my charging Motorola Razr from my nightstand. I then proceeded to dial Kagome's work to call in sick for her.

I asked to talk to her superior and was transferred to a man by the name of Miroku. I could immediately hear a female voice in the background the second he picked up, but it abruptly halted (as if he pressed pause)...but she was certainly _not_ screaming with pain.

I frowned slightly into the receiver.

The phone fumbled a bit and a throat was cleared.

"Hello, this is Miroku." His voice floated through the speaker.

"Yes, this is Sesshoumaru calling in for Kagome, she is currently not feeling well and will not be able to come into work today." I said crisply.

"Wait—what? Is there a reason? I need her to reformat the newly installed programs today." He said worriedly.

"I said she _can't _come in." I said firmly, my patience starting to thin out.

"Who is speaking again?" Miroku asked, clearly getting irritated.

"Sesshoumaru, owner of Taisho Corps." I said sharply. "My company _owns _Kazana Corps. You will **not** use that tone of voice with me again."

"Uh yes—yes sir. Oh this is…Miroku. Ok very well, no questions asked. Kagome is sick today."

I could hear the sound of a pen scribbling on a notepad.

"Good." I said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed and walked to my closet. I pushed a button immediately upon entering and was presented with a pressed black suit, a light pink Egyptian cotton button up complete with matching cufflinks, a silk silver tie, and polished black shoes. All of this placed upon one of the four rotating mannequins inside my closet.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the pink and pushed the button again.

This time, the mannequin was dressed in a black suit, a lime green button up, a white silk tie, and black shoes. I grinned and began to change into my randomly picked—but matched—outfit.

After I left the confines of my room, I was about to head down the stairs, but stopped instinctively at Kagome's door. Looking around to make sure no one was there, I quietly opened her door and peeked into her room.

She was lying on her bed in a deep sleep with a troubled look on her face; her face pale, and her body exhausted.

I sighed and closed the door once more before heading downstairs to grab my morning cup of coffee.

A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry that took so long and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! But it will have to do. Please don't push me guys. It's taken me a while to get back into my plot after Spain! It was amazing! Please review!


End file.
